A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dream Scream
by MikeCalkins
Summary: Chris and his friend Kevin are two seemingly normal kids on the outside,but when the new girl arrives in town, things start getting weird. odd dreams, a scary guy in a red and green sweater with knives for hands. more friends meet this man, some wake...
1. Chapter 1

My eyes opened as I found myself in some kind of boiler room. I stepped forward, looking around the eerie, fog filled boiler room. There was a screeching noise, as if someone was dragging their nails across a chalk board. I turned the corner and a fire lit up in the boiler and there were screams, bloodcurdling ones. I'm not gonna lie, I was scared and the screeching noise came again, closer this time.

"Is anyone there?" I asked. There was more metallic screeching,

"just me!" a low, gravelly voice said. I turned to see a man, his face was burnt down and nasty. He wore dress pants, a dirty red and green sweater, and a dusty brown hat. The hat was almost a fedora, but not quite. He had a glove on his hand, he flicked his fingers and exposed what looked like knives for fingers.

"what the hell are you?" I asked, backing away. He laughed, an maniacal look in his eyes.

"what, you don't know me?" he said. he walked towards me, scratching into the pipes next to him. I backed up more and tripped over a low lying water pipe. He stood over me,

"Pathetic you kids, makes you not even worth killing." He said. he swung his hand and sliced a large gash in my palm. I winced out in pain and moaned,

"You kids, your all the same." He continued. I got up and ran off down the thin hallway, turning at each corner without thought. Then he just appeared around the third corner, sending me slipping to the ground.

"Why are you running? I just want to **hang** out." He said, with that a wire dropped down around my neck and wrapped itself around my neck. There was a bright light and I felt a vacuum like force pulling me up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo Chris, WAKE UP MAN!" my friend Kevin yelled at me, shaking me. I awoke fast, my breath prompt. I grabbed my put my hands to my neck to find no wire, I sighed with relief. I looked at my friend, he is around five foot eight, and has light brown skin.

"Jesus man! What the fuck was you dreaming about?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied, still breathing extremely fast.

"I'm your friend man, you can tell me anything." He replied. I nodded,

"I was in a boiler room, and there was this loud screeching sound. Then this guy came out, wearing a red and green sweater and a fedora-like hat. He also had this glove like mechanism; it had some kind of knives where the fingers should be. His face looked burnt, like his face got stuffed in a fire pit." I replied. Kevin nodded and put his hand under his chin, thinking it over.

"Have you come to a decision oh wise one?" I asked.

"Yeah, you have fucked up nightmares and that's all it is." He replied. I moved my hand and winced,

"Man, you are bleeding. What the fuck did you do?" he asked. I looked at my palm, there was a long incision diagonal across my palm.

"I dunno, and why are you dropping so many f bombs now?" I asked.

"because I fucking feel like it, now bandage that shit up before you bleed out!" he said. I sprang up and booked it over to the bathroom, opened the medicinal cabinet and grabbed the Neosporin and gauze. I squirted the oozy liquid on the cut and bandaged it up. I pulled out the medical tape and taped the gauze down nice and neatly.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyelids were drooping as I fought to stay awake during math, my eyes fell down and I quickly straightened up. The room was empty; the teacher was the only other person in the room.

"Mrs. Harris?" I asked. She turned and I saw the face of that burnt man,

"NO, JUST ME!" he yelled. He flicked the knives on his glove and sprinted at me, glove raised.

I suddenly jolted up and rubbed my face, Kevin had shaken my shoulder.

"if I have to deal with this piece of shit class, you do to you ass." He said, flicking me in the forehead.

"Chris, what is the rule for dividing integers with the same signs?" Mrs. Harris asked me.

"Uh….." I trailed off.

"If you can't stay awake then get the hell outta my classroom!" she said, slamming her piece of chalk down on the desk.

"Yes ma'am." I replied, tiredness easily detectable in my voice. She turned back to the board and wrote down some complicating equations.

* * *

Jack Riley fought the tiredness he felt, staying up for seventy eight hours proved to him quite obviously what he was about to experience. The phenomenon known urbanely as "Micro-Naps" had already tried to claim his soul once, and he knew it would attempt it again. He took a sip of Monster and slapped his face twice.

"Still awake." He replied. Then there was a smash and a clang of metal and glass. There was the sound of rubbing metal and a deep, gravely laugh. Jack looked around fast, knowing exactly what it was. He picked up his kitchen knife and readied it.

"KRUGER, COME ON OUT YOU PUSSY!" he screamed. There was a crash and his computer slammed into his chest. He dropped to the ground, clutching his chest and coughing violently.

"Let's play." Kruger said, walking up to him and choking him down. Kruger picked Jack up and threw him across the room and into a wall, crushing the sheetrock. Kruger walked over to him, the world around blending repeatedly in and out of Freddy's boiler room; Kruger slid his blades across a metal pipe, causing an unsettling sound and sparks to fly everywhere. One of the sparks set off the carpet, a blaze burning up. Kruger slashed at Jack, but jack blocked the attempts with the blade of the knife. Kruger finally caught Jack in the wrist with a blade, blood leaking steadily from the wound and dripping slowly onto the floor. The burnt man disappeared from sight as he was about to land a death blow, Jacks heart was beating fast.

"hey, I got a special move!" Kruger said, holding up a PS2 controller. It rolled around Jacks neck and squeezed. Jack grasped onto his consciousness until he was pulled through the air and into the wall, the last thing he heard was a nasty crack. Freddy looked at him and said in his raspy voice,

"Fatality." He laughed as he said it.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked up the steps to B Building, on our way to Lunch,

"Dude, it was just a fucking dream, calm down." Kevin said, shrugging off my fear. I wasn't so sure, this felt like more than just a simple dream or nightmare.

"I dunno man; it felt more intense than anything ever." I replied. Then something collided with me and I fell forward, smacking my arm on the handle bar. I stopped myself before I hit my face on the ground and swore loudly. I rolled over to see a girl, maybe a senior, like me. She had long brown hair that was sort of wavy, greenish blue eyes and a slim figure. Her hair covered part of her face,

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, getting up. Her bag had spilled on the ground, the contents sliding down the steps.

"It's okay; let me help you get your stuff." I replied. I picked up three of her notebooks and six folders, stacking them together. I rushed down the steps to grab a bottle rolling away; I picked it up and looked at it,

"Hypnocil?" I said to myself, raising an eyebrow. I walked up the steps and handed the bottle to her,

"thanks." She said, once again rather quiet, she seemed almost scared.

"Well, I am Chris. This here is my friend Kevin, he's a little loose in the head." I said. He smiled and mouthed swears at me.

"I-my name is Lucy Campbell." She said, a little bit louder this time. I smiled,

"Is this your lunch shift?" I asked her, curious. She nodded,

"Yes-yes it is. Why do you ask?" she asked me, confused profusely.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us." I replied, shrugging. She hesitated, there was a moment of silence between us.

"sure." She finally said after the suspense almost murdered me. I grinned like a fat boy who just got the extra large candy bar. Though that didn't come out correctly, I was smiling like a two year old.

* * *

"Ugh, so tired!" I moaned at the lunch table.

"Don't fall asleep, he may get you!" Kevin said, wiggling his fingers. Lucy perked up a bit when she heard that.

"Him, who's Him?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. I shrugged,

"A dream I had, once last night and again during math class with Mrs. Harris. That bitch." I said, muttering the last two words to myself.

"But who or what is he?" she asked, interested now.

"Well, he wore a green and red striped sweater, a not-quite fedora, and dress pants with boots. He was badly burnt and I mean like deep fried, and he had this creepy glove on his right hand. It had all the fingers except the thumbs removed and replaced with knives." I replied. Her eyes widened.

"And he thinks it burnt up asshole is real!" Kevin replied.

"You had the dream too?" she said, pretty much ignoring what Kevin had said. I perked up,

"I had a dream about that guy, yes." I replied. She looked down at her lunch tray and was spacing out,

"If he had it and you had it, then…" Kevin began.

"That has to be more than coincidental." I finished his sentence promptly.

"He-he can't…" Lucy began.

"He can't what?" I asked.

"He can't be real, it's impossible." She said.

* * *

I blinked away tiredness, but when my eyes opened, the cafeteria was empty.

"Lucy, Kevin?" I asked the silence, there was a screech of metal. My head snapped back to see behind me.

"You shouldn't fall asleep at lunch." A deep, throaty voice said. I looked around.

"Alright you crispy FUCK! WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed out. There was a smash as the skylight dropped; everything seemed to slow to a crawl as I saw the burnt mans reflection in the shards of glass. I dived out of the range of the falling death trap just in time.

"You are a fast one." The voice said. All the sudden I was sent flying through the air and into the sheetrock wall, crumbling it to pieces. My world was spinning as I watched, paralyzed as the man walked menacingly towards me, rubbing the knives on his fingers together speedily. I started moving as he lifted me up with one arm. He slid the blade under my chin and chuckled,

"You seem afraid, why?" he said, rhetorically of course.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"What do I want? What do I want you ask, I want you to SCREAM!" he bellowed loudly in his raspy voice. He raised the glove and brought it across my face, slicing I shallow gash across it. The crimson liquid ran down my cheek ever so slowly, dripping off my chin and onto his boots. He smiled a faintly yellow grin. He tossed me across the room and onto a lunch table. The seats came up and bent over my wrists and ankles, pinning them to the table.

"You're mine and no one but I will hear you scream." He said. There was a crack from the kitchen,

"Watch out, the food is killer here." He said, the door opened and there was, legit, skeletons of the lunch ladies.

"Oh shit!" I said. I struggled in my restraints. The lunch ladies each raised bladed right hands.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I yelled. I struggled as the lunch ladies drew closer and closer. I felt the pull of a vacuum on my body as I watched in horror at the impending death. The vacuum pulled harder,

"WAKE UP, YOU AREN"T RIPE YET!" the man yelled loudly. The restraints opened and I lifted up. I grabbed the man, trying to take him with me. But I ended up dropping him on the way out.


	5. Chapter 5

"CHRIS!" Kevin yelled as he jerked me back to consciousness. I was lying on the ground and there was blood lining the floor from my bleeding cut.

"What the crap was that?" Kevin asked, looking at me shaking his head. I was shocked at what had happened. Lucy was kneeling down and watching me very carefully,

"He was there wasn't he?" she asked, hesitant. I nodded grimly and slow, she was obviously scared.

"Who is he?" I asked. She shook her head,

"I haven't a clue." She said. The world was spinning around me as I stared off at Kevin and Lucy; the blood had stopped leaking from the cut so fast and eventually slowed to a stop. I picked up a napkin from the table and wiped the cut slowly, soaking up the red liquid fully.

* * *

"Then he somehow wrapped the metal bars on the table around my arms and legs. The lunch ladies had bladed fingertips and were gonna kill me!" I said; Kevin shook his head.

"But it would make no sense, how could he hurt you from within your dreams?" he asked.

"You act as if I should know." I replied, shrugging. We were walking down the steps and onto the bus, Lucy was still hard thinking as we all sat down.

"I have heard of something about this, a guy invades your dreams and can kill you. Where did I hear that though?" she asked. I turned my head to her and asked,

"You have heard of this guy?" she nodded.

"I've seen him before." She replied, stuffing her book in her backpack.

"Seen him, you mean in your dreams too?" I asked. She nodded; she rolled her sleeve up to show me a large three finger scar. I shivered,

"How's your cheek?" Kevin asked,

"It wasn't that deep." I replied.

* * *

I unlocked the door, hearing the click I opened the door,

"I'm home! I brought some friends!" I yelled.

"Okay!" my mom yelled. She returned from the back room with the basket of laundry.

"Oh, hello Kevin. Chris, who's this?" my mom asked, pointing to Lucy.

"This is Lucy; she's new to our school." I stated calmly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Audrey Tyler." She said. She tried to stick her hand out but she kinda FAILED! We all walked up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door behind us.

"These dreams seem to get more and more real the more I have them." I said, leaning up against the door.

"Well, let's just stay together just to make sure." Kevin said. I nodded,

"I don't know that my mom will let me stay here." Lucy replied, kinda iffy on it.

"Well, it can't hurt to ask." Kevin replied to her, smiling. She pulled out her miniature cell phone and dialed quickly and put it to her ear, sort of nervous.

"Hey mom." She said; she smiled.

"No mom, I'm with new friends Chris and Kevin." I cracked my knuckles. She raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Why would I need condoms?" my eyes went wide, as did hers.

"They aren't that kind of friends mom. Anyway, can I stay overnight?" she paused for a moment.

"Really? Thanks." She replied. She raised her eyes,

"She wants to talk to you." She said tossing me the phone. I put it to my ear,

"Hello ma'am." I said,

"Hello is this Chris?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, this is Chris Tyler." I replied politely.

"You seem the alright sort, I will trust you tonight with my daughter, I will expect her to be safe tonight?" she asked,

"Yes ma'am, she will be fine." I replied, once again with a polite tone.

"Alright, may I talk to my daughter again please?" she asked, nicely.

"Yes ma'am, hold on." I replied, handing the phone off to Lucy.

"Thanks mom." She said; she paused.

"I'm not gonna need protection but okay." She replied. I smiled, laughing on the inside.


	6. Chapter 6

The TV flashed light across Devin as he attempted to fight the sleep. It wasn't easy at all, he had been awake for six days straight and he was scared to death. His eyes drooped once and he knew he had lost, when they opened he saw he was within a boiler room.

His nightmare shook, trying to hold grasp of him, he could tell because it would fade between the two realms and the wallpaper began to peel from his walls and flake away as he watched. He heard a spinetingling laugh as he stood up from his bed, shaking from the fear within him. There was a screech as he turned to see the burnt man dragging his claw across the rustic metal piped next to him, sparks flying around the room. Suddenly fire shot out of the pipe and lit Devin's shirt on fire, the red flames suddenly turning to blue, then to white.

"Did someone turn up the heat in here?" the man asked in his deep, raspy voice. Then he let out a loud, powerful laugh as she continued walking towards him. Devin screamed out as he felt the flames whip at his skin, roasting then melting his skin.

"it's getting hot in here Devin, now I could put out these flames, but that would be no fun now would it?" the man asked, breathing horrible breath into Devin's nostrils. He felt the flames eating at the back of his eyeballs as the melted, flames soon shot out his eyes and he was engulfed in white flames. He slowly slumped to the floor, twitching when he was lying there. The fire stopped and he whined,

"I wonder if the turkeys done." The burnt man replied simply, he raised his knived glove. He stabbed the blade into Devin's chest and the boy screamed loudly, the burnt up man smiled and chuckled.

"Perfect." He stated. He raised the glove again and slashed Devin's throat, blood pouring out of it like a spilled bucket.

* * *

"So, how do we stay awake?" I asked Lucy as I unbuttoned the top button of my black button-down shirt.

"Coffee?" Kevin replied, I shrugged.

"I got a cooler full of Monster too." I replied. Lucy nodded,

"Both are great ideas." She stated,

"Okay, I'll be right back." I replied. I opened the door and walked quickly down the creaking stairs, almost tripping on my shoelace. I walked into the den and grabbed my purple cooler full of Monster Energy Drinks quickly and took off back up before my mother saw. I opened the door and slid in, shut the door behind me.

"alright, pick your poison. I got red, green, blue, and purple." I said.

"I'll take a red one." Kevin replied, I tossed him the drink quickly.

"I've never had one of these before" Lucy stated, "So I dunno which to choose." She finished."

I recommend the green one, seen as how it's the original." Kevin replied, after finishing his sip of Assault. She nodded and I handed her the green one, she popped it open and she took a sip. She shrugged,

"It's not bad, but not as good as a Venom." She replied. I smiled; I pulled out a green one as well and popped it open. I took a long, heavy sip of it and swallowed the carbonated liquid, burning my throat a bit as it went down.

"So, where you from?" I asked Lucy, she finished her sip and smiled,

"I was originally from Hartford, Connecticut." She replied, taking another sip. I nodded,

"Have you guys always been friends?" she asked, I nodded,

"Since we were in preschool together." I replied. She smiled, looking down at her can.

"I think I'll leave you two to your, er, _studies_." Kevin said, standing up and going for the door.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Sit your ass down asscracker." I replied, blocking his way out. He smiled wide and sat back down, I heard the crack of thunder and saw a flash of lightning, rain started to pour out of the skies as I sat down next to Lucy.

"Do you think we could find out who this Dream guy is?" I asked,

"His name is on the tip of my tongue; it reminds me of that old jump-rope song I heard when I was little." She replied.

"One two, "_something's" _coming for you….." Lucy trailed off with the song and I thought long and hard.

"One two, Freddy's coming for you!" I replied. Her eyes went wide and she gripped my hand,

"Freddy, Freddy Kruger! That's his name!" she said.

"But who the hell is he and why does he want to kill me?" I asked.

"Freddy Kruger lived in 1428 Elm Street; also, Nancy Holbrook lived here as well. She killed Freddy Kruger." Lucy replied.

"Apparently she didn't kill him enough." I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris's mom walked down into the kitchen as the door opened, her husband walking in and setting his suitcase down. He hugged Audrey and pulled his coat off, hanging it neatly on the coat hanger.

"How was work Honey?" she asked, the guy turned around and Audrey's eyes filled with fear. The man was burnt severely, wearing a red and green striped sweater. She knew who it was,

"Work was murder." He replied in his hoarse, deep voice. He placed his dusty hat on his head and chuckled lightly as he looked up at Audrey,

"Kruger, what-why-how?" she stuttered,

"This is my house, MY HOUSE!" he screamed. Audrey jumped a bit at his anger,

"I, I had no idea this was your-." She began,

"Don't lie you bitch!" he yelled. Tears began welling up in her eyes as she watched him rub the blades on his gloves together. He stepped towards her and she took off in the other direction,

"Tough house." He joked. He didn't bother taking chase because he knew he could just pop up and get her, Audrey rounded the corner and headed for the back door, but Kruger jumped out and shoved her into the wall hard. She slumped down to the ground and looked up at him as he disappeared; she looked around the corner and jumped back when she saw him raise his glove. The ground below her turn to red liquid, she instantly knew what it was. It was blood, she was deathly afraid of blood. He was gone again, suddenly she was jerked down below the surface by Kruger,

"What's the matter, Burnt guy got your tongue?" he asked. He grabbed her tongue and forced her to breathe in blood; she coughed out over and over again and smiled as the blood leaked from her nose, eyes and mouth.

"Now the fun begins." He said, chuckling again.

* * *

"Okay, it is two o'clock in the morning. How long we gotta do this?" Kevin asked, cracking his neck.

"I dunno, as long as we can last?" Lucy replied. "at the 72 hour mark we will start to experience Hypnagogia, which is the transition between being awake and asleep, more commonly known as Micro-Naps." She continued.

"Smart chicks are so hot." I found i had muttered to myself.

"What was that?" she asked, I shook my head,

"Nothing, just muttering stuff to myself." I replied. Lucy fixed her hair, placing it behind her ears before taking a long sip of her third Monster.

"Hypnagogia is also known as Lucid Dreaming; or dreaming when one doesn't knows they are." She stated. I took a sip of my Monster and crumpled the can, signifying that I completed my third.

"That's what it is in layman's terms and I still don't get it." Kevin replied,

"That's because you're special." I replied, patting his shoulder. He kicked me in the thigh, not taking shit from no one was his popular phrase.

"Hey Chris?" Lucy asked, I looked over and said,

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Can you come with me into the other room?" she asked, I nodded. Kevin smiled as she walked to the door.

"You finally gonna hit that ass?" he asked me in a whisper, I kicked him in the leg as I passed him and walked through the doorway. We walked into the guest room,

"I need you to promise me something." She said, I nodded.

"If I fall asleep, and I start to shake or move around like I am struggling, wake me up right away." She replied, dead seriously.

"You don't have anything to worry about." I replied; she was kinda close to me. I wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest, but I think she was kind of apprehensive. I looked at her eyes; they were dark blue and were gleaming as the lightning flashed outside. She shook when the thunder cracked,

"What?" I whispered.

"Thunderstorms scare me a little." She replied. I got closer and she looked up at me a bit,

"What are you trying to do here?" she asked. I shook my head,

"I'm trying to make you not afraid." I replied with a smile and a slight chuckle. She looked at my lips and I asked her what she was looking at and she replied not with words, but by leaning up and kissing my lips with her soft ones. Her lips buzzed as the brushed up against my, now participating, lips, and I liked the feeling it brought me. She kissed kind of shyly and unsure, I put my hand on her arm and deepened the kiss further. There was a knock on the door,

"You guys need condoms?" Kevin asked.

"Shut the fuck up!" I said with a smile, mildly embarrassed. I heard chuckles from the other side of the door,

"Calm it down there killer, it's just a freaking joke!" he said, I heard the thumping footsteps of him as he walked away. Lucy fixed her hair and sighed,

"Thanks Chris." She replied, walking out of the room.

"You're welcome?" I replied, scratching my head. I followed her in suit,

"OH, REJECTED!" Kevin said as I entered the room. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Screw you Kev, you can go eat out your latest conquest." I replied. He smiled,

"With pleasure my friend." He replied, raising and lowering his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, unbuttoning one more button off my shirt.

"Are you hot?" Lucy asked, I nodded.

"Change then." Kevin replied. I grabbed a white T-shirt and unbuttoned my shirt as I walked into the bathroom. I didn't close the door though, I pulled the button-down off and slipped the White T over my head and turned around. My defined abdomen still visible, I pulled the rest of the shirt down and walked back in.

"Much better." I replied.

"I think she just wanted to see you with your shirt off Chris." Kevin stated, raising his eyebrows multiple times. Lucy looked around sharply. I gave Kevin the "imma kick your ass" look and pulled out another Monster, tossed it to Lucy and tossed one to Kevin.


	8. Chapter 8

Kevin smiled he received a text from his latest conquest, he laughed as he read the words.

"What?" I asked, he smiled wide again and said,

"nothing." I smiled, _must be some kind of sexual remark._ I looked over to see Lucy researching heavily on Freddy Kruger. I sipped my purple Monster and stood up, walking over to her. I put my hand on the back of the chair and leaned forward.

"What you got?" I asked. She rubbed her eyes,

"Well, he worked at my daycare a while back, it's said he was a pedophile and he brought his "Children" to his "Secret Cave" and, well, I don't want to explain. Nancy Holbrook happened to be one of his Children." She replied. I shivered,

"So, we got a psychopathic pedophile, which has a large Creeper rating. Great!" I replied.

* * *

Trent Black reached for his Venom, but he couldn't reach it, his eyelids drooped down as he leaned back in his seat. He quickly slapped his cheeks and looked around his dully colored room.

"C'mon Trent, you got this." He muttered to himself. There was a deep, raspy laugh as he said this,

"shit." Trent said, fear filling his cerulean eyes.

"What Trent, not happy to see me?" Kruger's voice asked with a menacing laugh. Trent shook in fear as he heard the rubbing of the glove blades.

"What do you want from me?" Trent asked Freddy's voice.

"YOUR SOUL!" the voice screamed in his ear. his eardrums melted as the sonic screech entered his ears, soon his brain bent together and he dropped to the ground as blood leaked out of his eyes' mouth and ears.

"What a mindbender!" Freddy exclaimed as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sirens blew by my house as I was jolted up from an almost slumber. I smacked myself in the face and stood up.

"Lucy?" I said, looking out the window. There were paramedics across the street from my house, "Lucy?" I repeated. I turned to see her passed out on the floor, asleep.

"Kevin?" I said, Kevin jerked up and said,

"What up?" I pointed to the house across the street,

"Yo, that's Trent's house!" Kevin replied with a point of a finger.

"No shit Sherlock Holmes!" I replied. I heard a moan from behind us, I looked back to see Lucy laying on the floor moaning.

"I think she's dreaming of you Chris." Kevin said, nudging me. She shook, I knew what was happening, especially when I saw her button-down shirt rip open to her tank top. I ran over and shook her, she screamed loudly as I did so,

"Yeah Lucy, scream for it!" Kevin yelled. I shook Lucy and she moaned again,

"Lucy!" I said, she shook even more.

* * *

Freddy licked her face and laughed as he heard the voice of Chris yelling to her.

"Your boyfriend can't save you now Lucy!" he said. Lucy whimpered as Freddy dragged is rusty claws across her soft skin. "Time to finish what we started!" he replied. He raised the glove as Lucy felt the power of a vacuum cleaner sucking her up.

* * *

Lucy shot up as the blade came down across her arm, slicing into it. I sat there watching the blood steadily leak from the wound.

"Was it-." I began, but she nodded as I knew she would, "stupid question." I muttered to myself. She grabbed a tissue and dabbed the wound, pulling the tissue away with it stained red. Soon after that, I wrapped it in a roll of gauze, hopefully soaking up all the blood.

"Thanks for waking me up." Lucy replied, I nodded,

"No problem." I replied with a scratch of my scalp,

"And you Kevin, I heard you!" she said, smiling faintly. Kevin grinned like a two year old. I saw the faint gleam of moisture on her cheek and I wiped it off,

"What in the hell is this?" I asked, it was kinda gooey,

"He was, er, licking my face." She replied. I looked at Kevin and at her,

"He was, he was licking you?" Kevin asked. I knew he had a laugh coming up, "That's fucked up!" he finished. I remembered the cops across the street.

"Shit, Trent!" I replied. Lucy got up as I did and they followed me as I slipped my shoes on and ran down the stairs and out the front door. I booked ass across the street and a cop stopped me,

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" he asked,

"That's my friend in there!" I said. He wouldn't let me by but I soon saw the body-bag,

"Is that Trent?" I asked, the cop just looked at me.

"ANSWER ME YOU FUCK!" I yelled loudly. I looked at the body-bag again; blood was steadily running out of the bottom. I pushed through him and ran to the paramedics, he had the body-bag unzipped and I saw who it was, Trent's head was caved in and blood was running out of everything. I stepped back because I was gonna puke. I turned and vomited on the concrete behind me as the cop brought me back to the street,

"Stay back!" he yelled pulling out his nightstick. I stepped back and vomited again, Trent's face was stuck in my mind as I did.


	9. Chapter 9

The world around Nick LaCasse was fluctuating as he blinked,

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream!" he yelled covering his eyes with his hands. When the sounds of banging and metal screeching stopped he uncovered his eyes to see Kruger two inches from his face,

"What was that about this being a dream?" he asked. He sniffed him, "you smell different, you smell like fear." He continued. Nick almost screamed, but Kruger grabbed him by the throat and dragged him closer to his burnt face.

"Are you afraid?" Kruger asked in his croaky voice. Nick nodded, "good, you should be!" Kruger finished, tossing Nick across the room and into the wall. Landing on Nick's unfinished book he was writing, the book wrapped around his face, slamming him against the wall and choking the life from his body.

"Writers Block, it'll kill you!" Kruger said a pen lifted up off the ground and slammed through Nick's chest, pinning him to the wall.

"Nighty Night." Kruger laughed.

* * *

"Trent's dead, I can't believe Trent's dead." Kevin said I had my head buried in my hands; Trent was one of my oldest friends, seeing his body like that was like a knife in the heart.

"His Head was caved in; it looked like from the inside. Do you think-." Kevin continued,

"I think Kruger got to him." I replied, lifting my head from my hands.

"I agree." Lucy replied, I was surprised my Mom hadn't come up to tell me anything. I slipped out my bedroom, Lucy and Kevin following. I opened her bedroom door and said,

"Mom?" I stepped towards her bed to see her motionless. I flipped a light on to see her lying on her side; I walked over to her and shook her. She didn't move or wake, I moved around the bed to look at her. When I reached her face, I gasped and fell backwards, covering my mouth. Blood had run out her mouth and onto the bed, along with it leaking out from her ears and eyes. It was a horrifying sight.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, striding over to me and seeing the sight and turning into the wall. Lucy already knew from my reaction just what had happened.

"No one is safe now." Lucy said, staring blankly. I looked at her as I felt vomit coming up my throat, I ran to the bathroom and puked out into the toilet.

"Your mom, Trent, we're next." Kevin said.

"I'm doing it." I said, Lucy looked at me. Kevin did too, "I'm going after him." I continued. Lucy just stared at me,

"Go after him, are you on drugs?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, so all the sudden you believe in him?" I asked, Kevin stood up and said,

"Well now that we are all dropping like fucking flies, yeah I believe now!" his tone made me jump.

"It's the only fucking way to end this!" I yelled back. Lucy stood up,

"I agree with him." She replied, "and I'm gonna help you." She replied. I looked at her,

"I thank you for the effort, but I gotta do this." I replied.

"I gotta help you; you don't know how to do this!" She replied with force. I looked at her, into her confident eyes and nodded.

"Kevin, you gotta help too." I replied, he nodded,

"How?" he asked. I turned my head to look at him and said,

"You need to stay awake, if we start moving, wake us up." He nodded,

"How do I wake you up?" he asked.

"Think of something." I replied, "Hit us or shake us." I continued. He nodded as I rubbed my tired and dry eyes gently. I got up and nodded,

"I'm ready, are you?" I asked calmly. Lucy nodded, as did Kevin. "Then let's do it." I finished.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy and I lay on the bed, ready to fall into a dangerous and scary slumber.

"What do we do when we get in there?" I asked. She looked at me,

"Grab him, do whatever you can to stay alive." She replied, "You have more power in the dream world than in the real world." She continued. I nodded, Kevin set an alarm clock to remind him precisely when to wake us. He looked at me and nodded sharply; he had grabbed a kitchen knife from the kitchen and had it next to me on the nightstand.

"Remember it's there." I replied. Kevin nodded as I readied myself, I felt Lucy grab my arm in her soft, chilled hands.

"So we'll stay together." She whispered. I nodded it Kevin and closed my eyes,

"Wake us if we are struggling." Lucy ordered sharply. Then I closed my eyes, and felt my consciousness slip away gradually.

* * *

I opened my eyes, knowing I was inside the bowels of my worst nightmare. I looked to the side of me to see that Lucy was no longer there,

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I heard a heavy, raspy laugh.

"You aren't gonna get away this time." The voice came again.

"Come on out Kruger!" I yelled.

"Now you know who I am, don't you." The voice said as I heard the clanging of metal on metal. Then the horrible screeching sound the blades made as they scraped across the steel railing. A spark dropped down onto the floor next to me, I looked up to see Freddy Kruger with his arms crossed and leaned against the wall.

"One, Two, Freddy's coming for you." I heard an innocent little voice carol.

"Three, Four, better lock your door."

"Five, Six, grab your crucifix."

"Seven, Eight, gonna stay up late."

"Nine, Ten, NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!" Freddy chimed in as he popped out in front of me. He took a step towards me, leaving one of his feet in the original position.

"Bring it on Kruger!" I said, he laughed as he disappeared. I looked around and breathed in and out heavily,

"You seem nervous." Kruger's strong voice said with a chuckle.

"Get your ass back here you burnt up PUSSY!" I yelled, there was a loud screech of metal on metal behind me as I turned to see Freddy sliding the razor sharp blades across the metal pipes of the Boiler Room. Steam billowed out of the pipe as Freddy slid the blade off, rubbing the blades together again.

"LUCY!" I yelled out.

"CHRIS?" I heard the reply as I looked around sharply. Lucy came rushing out of the hallway and into the core room I was standing in. I wrapped my arms around her as she ran up to me,

"Oh, how sweet." Kruger replied. He flicked his blades into a ready position. He stepped towards us as I let go of Lucy,

"Remember, you're stronger here than in the real world." Lucy whispered.

"It's getting hot in here between you two. Things have changed since I last saw you Lucy." Kruger said, smiling a slightly yellowed grin. Lucy just glared at him as I pushed her back a bit. I picked a pipe up off the floor and readied it. Freddy slashed at me, but I blocked it with the pipe, sending a spark flying off it. I swung the heavy pipe forcefully, slamming it into Kruger's chest. He dropped to the ground and smiled,

"You hit hard Chris." He said. He zipped up and kicked me in the face,

"But I hit harder." the words left his mouth as I was sent flying across the stage and into the wall of piping. I dropped to the ground and my body started to feel immense amounts of pain, Lucy yelped as she was sent flying as well. I got up and picked the pipe off the floor and snapped it on the ground, leaving a hard point. He grabbed Lucy by the hair and raised his glove,

"I've been waiting for this." He said to her. I raised the pipe and he turned, scaring me and he slashed me across the chest. I felt the razor sharp blades slice into my flesh as I jumped back, pain leaking out of my body as I bled. I dropped to the floor as I felt the blood steadily leak from my shallow wounds. I looked at the slash marks and groaned as the crimson colored fluid dyed my clean white shirt. Freddy grabbed me by the shirt and smiled a toothy grin.

"Lights out hero!" he said, raising his gloved hand. Then he was struck hard against the head, sending him rolling away. I looked up to see Lucy, holding the sharp pipe,

"Why didn't you just stab him?" I asked, she shrugged as she helped me up. But she soon was sent flying by Kruger, who kicked her away like a ragdoll. She had dropped the pipe on the ground. I dived down for it and grabbed it off the ground, rolling over and standing up again. I pointed the pointed end at the Dream Demon. He chuckled as I did,

"Do it, knock me off!" he said. I looked at him, "you don't have the balls do you?" he asked. I raised the pipe and threw it, as if it were a spear. I entered his burnt flesh and pinned him to the pipe behind him. He winced as he touched the pipe, then he chuckled. My eyes widened as he pulled the pipe out of his chest and drop to his feet.

"You thought you could kill me, this is my world you're in! MY WORLD!" he screamed. Lucy was up already and acting.

"Hey Kruger, why don't you stop talking and do something you crispy bitch!" she said. Kruger chuckled,

"Feisty, just the way I like my women." He stated, I was disgusted, "with you in a moment dear." He finished. He rubbed the blades on his glove together and smiled as I stepped back a bit.

"You know what you have to do Chris!" Lucy said. I was petrified, he shifted into Trent, and then into my mother.

"Why couldn't you save me dear, AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU?" she yelled. I shook my head as tears burned at my eyes. He shifted back into himself and kicked me away,

"Now, beautiful, where were we?" He asked Lucy, who whimpered as he stepped slowly towards her. I heard a bang as Kruger grabbed her by the tank top.

"CHRIS, DO SOMETHING!" she pleaded. He cuffed her across the face; I lowered my eyebrows and stood up. I ran at him and tackled him off her and punched him hard across the face. I caught his gloved hand as he attempted to stab me, holding it back with all my might. Lucy wiped the tears off her face as she stood up. She grabbed my shoulder as we felt the vacuum of air pulling us up, our time was up. The vacuum pulled so hard, we lifted into the air, I held onto Kruger tightly as we did so. It was all happening the blink of an eye.


	11. Chapter 11

The pain hit me as I awoke; Kruger had punched me across the face and was bringing down his gloved hand as he was tackled off me. Kevin had him pinned to the hardwood floor with both his hands braced.

"Get the knife, GET THE FUCKING KNIFE!" Kevin yelled, struggle easily detectable in his voice. I rushed over to the knife and ripped it off the nightstand, the sharp metal gleaming in the moonlight. I jumped across the bed and stabbed Kruger in the back, causing him to growl and smack me across the face. I was sent flying through the air and landed back on the bed. Kruger punched Kevin hard across the face, splitting his lip; he grabbed him and tossed him effortlessly away as he drew the knife from his back. He threw it, barely skimming across my chest. I felt him grip my ankle as he tossed me into my bedroom door. Kruger laughed as he grabbed my shirt and raised the glove, ready for a killing blow.

"Balls." I said as he began to bring the glove down, but he was tackled over by Kevin who socked him repeatedly as he did so. I drew the knife from my wall and ran at Kruger, kicking him in the ribs and raising the knife. He reached up and caught my arm and drove the bladed glove through my stomach, I felt the blood running out of me as I cuffed him across the face with force. I raised the knife again and brought it down, the blade connecting with his stomach as well. He breathed out as the stainless steel object entered his cold, burnt flesh. He kicked me in the chest as it entered as well; I fell backwards and hit the ground hard. Kruger stood up and ripped the knife from his stomach, I watched as the visible green blood leaked out ever so slowly. He laughed as he dropped to his knees.

"This isn't over." He said, chuckling as I dropped the knife to the floor, it sticking out. I stared at him as his skin split apart. I picked the knife off the floor; I raised it and sliced his throat. He moaned as he leaned his head back, the skin ripping apart and bleeding. Soon his head reached the breaking point and it fell off with a crack as his neck snapped. The sound made me shudder as Kruger's headless body slammed on the wood floor. I stared at the body of the fucking creep as I dropped the dripping blade to the ground, loud thump as the blade stuck into the floor. Lucy was lying on the bed still, breathing heavily. I got up and limped over to her and wrapped my arms around her as she started to cry from pain. She wrapped her smooth arms around my body as I cradled her. She had a cut across her chest; Freddy must have dragged his glove across her chest as Kevin tackled him off me. The cut was shallow, but bled heavily. Kevin got his phone out and dialed 911.

"Yes, this is Kevin Baker. I'm at 1428 Elm Street; my friends are cut severely." He said into the receiver. Lucy looked up at me and smiled,

"You did it." she whispered, I smiled as well. She reached up with her clean hand and touched my bloody cheek, causing the scrapes on it to sting, but I didn't care. Kevin continued to relay information to the EMT on the phone as I bent down and kissed Lucy on her slightly chapped lips. She smiled through the passionate kiss and stood up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me closer, breaking the kiss. I loved every minute of it as I kissed her again, feeling the buzzing seeping back through my lips. She winced as I brought her closer, but continued to kiss with power and I pinned her against the wall.

"Guys, I'm still in here!" Kevin said, hanging the phone up,

"Are they on their way?" I asked, breaking the kiss for a split second before diving right back in. he nodded as he backed towards the door. I laughed as he did, realizing it was a joke.

"I can't believe we did it." I said, Lucy smiled lightly. I smiled as well, giddy as a school boy,

"Me too." I replied; exhausted from either the lack of sleep or the fact that I was bleeding profusely.

"It's over." The words surprised even me as the left my mouth.

* * *

Sirens blared as I walked out of the house, holding Lucy close. The paramedics slipped us into the ambulance as the police ran into the house to look around.

"There's a dead one in here!" one of the cops yelled, I didn't think about it, nor did I look when they brought her out in a body bag.

"I need to ask you some questions." One of the officers said to me, sliding into the ambulance.

"Dad?" Kevin said, his father looked over at him and gave him a long stern look.

"We'll talk about why you were here later Kevin. Now, Chris, please tell me what happened." He said, flipping open a notebook.

"You promise you won't think me crazy." I said, he nodded.

"Fred Kruger, he did this to us. He did it through our dreams." I replied, wincing as the paramedic placed an alcohol pad to my wounds. The cop laughed,

"Fred Kruger had been dead for eighteen years now." He said, "That's impossible." He stated.

"Trust me, anything is possible." I replied, smiling faintly.


	12. Chapter 12

I was relieved beyond comparison. Kruger bit the dust and Lucy and I were patched up. We had to spend a couple days at the hospital, me longer because of the severity of my injuries. When we finally were given the okay to leave, Kevin came and picked us up in his mother's car and dropped us off at my house. We ended up going to prom together; we enjoyed ourselves despite what we had been through. And as we walked into the prom night hotel room, I kissed Lucy, my tongue dancing and teasing her teeth. She smiled as we kicked the door shut, I pinned her against the wall. She started to unbutton my tuxedo. She removed my bow-tie with her teeth and unbuttoned my shirt down the line. She ran her fingers through the contours of my spine as I unzipped her dress from the back. I dropped my lips to her neck and trailed down to her collarbone. She moaned slightly and began to breathe heavily as I carried her off to the bed. She slipped her dress off and she unbuttoned my dress pants and slid those off. I was over taken with pleasure before I could breathe another word.

* * *

_The boiler room, I was back in the boiler room. Steam was billowing from the pipes as I looked around,_

"_I told you it wasn't over yet." A low gravelly voice said, I turned to see the burnt face of Freddy as he flicked the blades on his gloves out. I looked in horror,_

"_No, we killed you!" I yelled, he started to laugh at me and stepped towards me, keeping his left foot planted._

"_Start running, I'll even give you a head start." He said, rubbing the blades on his glove together. He took another step forward, this time leaving his right foot planted. I didn't move, I wasn't going to move._

"_Okay then, time to skin a cat." He said. he rushed forward, not running, more like speed walk and he pushed me across the room, I was sent sailing through the air and sliding across the floor and into the steel of the boilers._

"_Shit!" I exclaimed as I got up and dusted myself off. Kruger disappeared and reappeared in front of me, causing me to jump. He slid his claw across my cheek, cutting it._

_I felt the crimson liquid slide down my face and onto my bare chest. He grabbed me by the throat and tossed me again across the room, sending me towards the wall. As soon as I was about the slam to the wall, I was sucked out of the dream like a vortex.

* * *

_

"Chris, are you alright?" Lucy asked, then noticing the cut on my cheek. I looked at her and shook my head,

"He's not dead." I said, she was scared beyond fear.

"But you killed him with the knife." she said, I nodded,

"I think I might know what might get him." I replied, she looked at me and said,

"The house, of course! That must be why he wanted you dead. But that doesn't explain Trent and the others who died." She was puzzled.

"He wanted to isolate me, but he failed to do so." I replied.

"What should we do? What can we do to the house?" she asked, I smiled.

"I think I got an idea." I replied.

* * *

"Are you fucking insane?" she asked.

"It's the only bet we got." I replied, she was skeptical.

"Someone would have to keep him in there." She said. I had told her that we were going to blow the house up by creating a gas leak, using a loosened gas line. After a while, the gas will build up and when the water heater flicks on the house will explode.

"I have to do it." I said, "it's me he wants dead." I replied. Lucy stared at me and after about five minutes she shook her head and said,

"No, you don't have to do it. We can just lock the door." She said, I shook my head.

"He'll just pull it off its hinges." I replied. She was fraught and I was as well,

"We need all hands on deck for this one though. Which means we are gonna need Kevin back." I replied, Kevin was in a separate hotel room.


End file.
